Bonding Over Time Lords and Superheroes
by JoshGleek24
Summary: Sam Evans is in desperate need of help with his studies, while a fragile Tina Cohen-Chang, still reeling from the aftermath of her misguided crush on Blaine, needs to get her life back on track. As Tina begins to tutor Sam, the two bond over their issues and similar interests, which turns into something more. Sam/Tina fanfic, with some side Blaine/Sam/Tina friendship.


**A/N: Hey there! This is my very first fanfic, so it's probably gonna be a bit rubbish. Also anything not making sense will probably be down to me being lazy and not reading through it. This was posted at midnight pretty much :P **

**Anyways, I felt obliged to write my first fanfic to my favourite crackship Samtina/Cohevans, and things are pretty much canon up until this point. I'll probably continue writing it, despite no-one reading it, because there is not enough Samtina fanfiction in the world! So I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought! **

* * *

Tina was in trouble. Once again she has fallen, hopelessly, head over heels in love with another boy. But hey, at least he's not gay this time. Her senior year had been anything from peaceful from the beginning and humiliation struck at every turn. She lost 'the New Rachel' competition, Rizzo in 'Grease' to a person not even enrolled at McKinley. While she was offended to be chosen to sing 'Gangnam Style' at Sectionals, she couldn't miss a rare opportunity for the spotlight and even that was ruined when Marley decided to take a nap half-way through the song.

Tina still felt awful about how she'd treated Marley in the days after the competition, but damnit, she had a right to be angry. To her utter joy, Blaine & Sam managed to win back the club when most seemed lost. But of course, that came before the most humiliating moment of her life. She still didn't know what was coming over her few. But Blaine suddenly looked so sexy to her. Maybe it was the Asian heritage. Whatever happened, something got her juices flowing and quickly led to her public announcement via song, in Glee club when she asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Suddenly, any reputation she'd built up over her senior year collapsed, as rumours quickly circulated and she became the school joke. Even Stoner Brett had more respect than her. She knew from four years in glee club not let teasing get to her, but it still really hurt. But Tina Cohen-Chang knew she was strong enough and just had to brush it off. While other girls like her would probably spend days at a time, watching re-runs on the CW network and reading fanfiction wishing their lives wouldn't be so miserable, Tina knew to throw herself into school, more specifically School Council.

After the success of the Sadie Hawkins dance, apart from personal issues, Tina realised her talents in organising events and took Regionals as the opportunity to create a 'Men of McKinley' calendar to raise money to pay for transport. And maybe to ogle at Blaine shirtless. Maybe.

"Okay, Artie great job on the November shoot! And now we move to December with Blaine, the main event" Tina added excitedly as Artie sloped off with Sugar. The conditions for the photo shoot in the locker room were hardly ideal, but things were just about holding together. She watched with wide eyes as Blaine awkwardly emerged from a shower block in his 'sexy Santa' costume. _Damn. _Maybe being the costume designer was a prize.

"Tina, Do I really have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" he stuttered uncomfortably, attempting to fold his arms over his bare chest.

"Yes, Yes! Of course you do! Besides it's too late to change anything, do you really want to halt the production of the calendar whose profits will take us to Regionals? Don't be so selfish!"

Blaine sighed heavily and moved towards the backdrop currently being assembled by Dottie as Tina hurried Brittany over to the camera to take the shots.

"Dottie! Won't you hurry up, we're on a tight schedule!" she snapped at her clumsy assistant as she set up the finishing touches.

"Yes Tina, Many apologies!" Dottie babbled as she scrambled away, tripping over several cables in the process of leaving.

Tina sighed and after ensuring with Brittany that the camera lens was off, she ordered Blaine into the backdrop. "Okay Blaine! Now we really need you turn on the sex to finish off the calendar! No maybe lift your leg up so we can really get a view of your thighs" she advising, taking a chance to take a breath as he followed her orders. Man did he have a nice set of legs.

"P-perfect. Uh, okay! Now really tense those muscles! And I need to see that naughty side in your eyes and face"

"Tina this is ridiculous! This isn't a amateur porno. We'll get in trouble with Figgins!"

"Nonsense Blaine! There is nothing wrong with showing a bit of flesh. Figgins has no problems with those ridiculous Cheerios uniforms does he?"

Blaine sighed and returned to his position, attempting to hide the red-hot embarrassment in his cheeks.

"Come on Blaine! Give me more! You're about as sexy as Puck in drag!"

"Tina, this is going too far! I've had enough!" He shouted before tossing his santa hat to the ground and storming out of the locker room. Silence filled the room as Brittany fiddled with the camera functions. Tina knew she'd gone too far.

* * *

"Blaine! Wait, I'm sorry!" Tina called down the hallway as she chased after the now clothed boy.

"Tina, save it" he replied as he stopped and attempted to open his locker.

"Please Blaine, Just listen!"

"No you listen." He snapped. "Tina, I've been respectful and I understand how hard is it for you to love me and not be loved back. But it is not fair for you to continue to lust after me when you know that we are not going to happen ever. That is something you must accept and respect. I have enough relationship drama as it is without you involved" he finished before slamming his locker and leaving.

Tina felt warm, salty tears well up in her eyes as she sank to the ground. How had she got herself into this mess? Inside her, she always knew there was no chance Blaine would ever love her but there was a scratching hope on the surface, telling her there was always a chance. Now she'd ruined any chance of even salvaging a friendship. All because of her pathetic schoolgirl crush.

"Tina, what's wrong? Where's Blaine?" a voice frantically asked. Tina slowly looked up at the figure in front of her. While her smudged mascara made everything a little blurry, she could just make out Sam Evans, still wearing his own costume for the calendar.

"He's gone. Still reeling from my pervy ways I suspect" she wallowed in self-pity.

"You didn't try to kiss him did you?" He asked nervously.

"No of course not, We just… What are you even doing here Sam?"

"I came to make sure my friends were okay. Clearly I was right to come and find you since your kind of a mess right now"

Tina chuckled. While she'd never been particularly close with Sam before, her friendship with him had strengthened over the course of the school year. He always knew how to make someone feel better. "I'm okay, we just kind of argued. Blaine got sick of me 'lusting' after him and I kind of went over the line with this whole calendar thing".

"Wait, this was only made so you could see Blaine and his extraordinarily small nipples without tying him to a table or getting him high? Damn, Looks like I'm not even useful for these" Sam sighed pointing to his beautifully sculpted chest as he sat down beside her.

"What do you mean Sam?" Tina sniffed, now intrigued.

"It's just… I got the lowest SAT scores in the school. Even Brittany managed to get a higher score. I feel like I'm good for nothing but my body. I'm just destined to be a stripper or a Abercrombie model or somethin"

"Sam don't think like that. You might not be the smartest kid in the school, but you're more than just someone who sells their body for cash. You made it through a tough spot with your family most of us couldn't imagine facing and you only came out stronger from it. You're a fighter Sam, and that's a quality you can't learn"

Sam gave Tina a weak smile, "But nowadays to get any sorta job you need qualifications, a high GPA and what not. I'm too dumb to get any of those things"

"I could always tutor you? Honorary member of the Brainiacs here"

"Would you? I mean it'll be pretty hard to get any knowledge into me. And aren't I meant to be the one helping and comforting you?" Sam laughed.

Tina shrugged. "I think I got what I deserved. I just wish I hadn't let it warp my mind so much"

"Hey, I'm sure Blaine is just a little frustrated right now. You overstepped the line Tina, but I don't think either of you need the loss of a friendship. Plus, I don't wanna have to choose sides"

Tina laughed as Sam got up and offered his hand to her. She accepted, enjoying the warmth of his hands and pulled herself up, wiping her eyes. Sam's fingers lingered a little on hers before letting go.

"Come on, We better go help poor Dottie pack up the stuff in the locker rooms, she's probably just about died by now"

"That would be smart. And thank you Sam, for making me feel better. You really are a great friend"

"Right back at cha!" he smiled before the two departed towards the locker rooms, both feeling a lot better about themselves. But maybe confused too.


End file.
